


Солнечные зайчики

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: драбблы r — nc-21 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: По заявке с кинк-феста:  ПП/ДМ, фемдом, спанкинг, кроссдрессинг, страпон.(полный текст в примечании)





	Солнечные зайчики

**Author's Note:**

> AU, фемдом, кроссдрессинг, спанкинг, адюльтер. По заявке с кинк-феста:  
> 1.13. ПП/ДМ, фемдом, спанкинг, кроссдрессинг, страпон.  
> Панси Паркинсон с самого первого курса хотела стать женой Драко Малфоя, но так и не вышло. Тогда она стала женой Люциуса Малфоя. (Куда делась Нарцисса — неважно.) Люциус без ума от молодой супруги, и Драко понимает, что лучше с ней не ссориться, пока он финансово зависит от отца.  
> Панси этим пользуется: в отсутствие мужа заставляет Драко надевать женское бельё и чулки, красит ему глаза, шлёпает по заднице и трахает страпоном. Драко пока не против: ему эти игры скорее нравятся, чем наоборот. Но пугает то, что Панси наплевать, нравится ему или нет, и неизвестно, чего ей захочется дальше.
> 
> Автор текста — Непарный носкоед (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3354418)

— Не двигайся.

Драко послушно застыл на краю кровати, прикрыл глаза.

— И не моргай, — Панси уверенным движением подвела ему нижнее веко и завершила аккуратной стрелкой. — Подожди, ещё не всё.

— Я полностью в вашем распоряжении, мэм.

— Цыц. Я сказала — не двигайся, значит, и рот не открывай. — Панси быстро и умело красила ресницы Драко. — Мог бы и сам уже чулки купить, мои тебе всё равно малы.

— Мэм, откуда у меня деньги на чулки? Это у вас муж богатый, а я всего лишь бедный мальчик…

Панси фыркнула. Полюбовалась своей работой, убрала косметичку на туалетный столик.

— Бедному мальчику было приказано не открывать рот. 

Драко кротко уточнил:

— Меня накажут?

— Обязательно.

— Отшлёпают?.. — он облизнул губы.

Панси выждала паузу, прежде чем ответить:

— Нет.

— Оу, мэм! Это слишком сурово!

Она еле удержалась от смеха. Драко всегда умел рассмешить её. Может, потому она и была влюблена в него... так долго. Почти всю жизнь.

— Иди к зеркалу.

Драко легко поднялся на ноги. Быстро взглянул на неё, подошёл к большому зеркалу и остановился перед ним. 

Панси мысленно вздохнула. Красивая сволочь, и нисколько не сомневается в этом.

Она до сих пор так и не научилась чувствовать себя хозяйкой в этой спальне. Даже с Люциусом на супружеском ложе. Может быть, именно с Люциусом. Призрак прошлой хозяйки словно всё ещё обитал в этих стенах. Иногда вдруг Панси ощущала запах так и не выветрившихся духов Нарциссы или её любимых цветов. Или вот нитка жемчуга, словно ниоткуда появившаяся на туалетном столике… 

Панси никогда не носила жемчуг.

С Драко было легче. Он всё вокруг делал лёгким и светлым. Как солнечные зайчики, разлетевшиеся по комнате от разбитого зеркала, — наплевать, к счастью! Всегда так было, с самого детства.

Вот бы узнать, что он чувствует, разглядывая себя в белых чулках — они и правда ему коротковаты — и кружевных женских трусиках? Возбуждение? Смущение? В прошлый раз чулки были чёрные, и контраст между ними и бледной кожей Драко казался слишком вульгарным. Белые гораздо нежнее. 

А вот его накрашенные глаза — у маглов это называется «смоки айс» — действительно завораживали. И ведь просто опускает ресницы, а взгляд становится таким многообещающим. Интригующим и глубоко порочным. Дракклы её побери, если он сам на себя не дрочит в таком виде! Кто бы устоял?

— Нравится? — спросила Панси, глядя на отражение Драко.

— О да. Я бы трахнул эту детку, — признался он.

Панси усмехнулась:

— Да. И я тоже.

— Мэм?.. — Драко показал глазами на кровать.

Панси кивнула:

— Ложись, мальчик. Я обещала тебе наказание.

— Оу.

— Подушку под бёдра.

Драко мимолётно улыбнулся, а у Панси уже живот словно судорогой свело.

Пора завязывать с этими шалостями. Опасно.

Но ещё не сегодня...

Он улёгся. Поправил подушку под животом. Задница задрана выше головы — очень уязвимая позиция. Сама Панси никогда не смогла бы расслабиться в такой позе.

— Трусы сними, — напомнила она.

Драко опять одарил её сияющей улыбкой, стянул трусы и вновь улёгся на подушку, слегка разведя ноги. 

Он выглядел совершенно спокойным, но всё же вздрогнул, когда Панси погладила его по ягодице. 

— Спокойно, мальчик, — покровительственно велела она. — Не вибрируй.

Драко вздохнул, и Панси опять слегка тряхнуло. Ну что у него в голове?! Сперва сам всеми силами напрашивается на порку, а теперь, изволите ли видеть, несчастное, всеми обиженное дитя…

От первого шлепка Драко ахнул вполголоса и прикусил губу. Но ничего не сказал. Не попросил остановиться. Панси и не останавливалась… 

Выпуклые полукружия ягодиц под хлёсткими ударами наливались ярко-розовым румянцем, обжигали ладонь. Изредка Драко подавал голос, и Панси снижала темп, давая ему возможность передохнуть. И всё равно ей было нестерпимо интересно — что Драко находит в этом? Что за извращённое удовольствие подставлять голую задницу под чужую ладонь? Сладкая боль? Возбуждающий стыд?..

И она попробовала очень осторожно, буквально краешком, войти в его сознание.

Сперва ничего не получалось. Довольно долго. А потом вдруг в носу зачесалось, как от простуды, и глаза под веками сразу заболели, будто она долго плакала. И в голове зазвучало — негромко, но пронзительно, звеняще: «...Ещё и голос — как у старой карги. Если её не видеть, можно подумать, что ей лет примерно как МакГонагалл. Ладони жёсткие, пальцы узловатые, как сухое дерево. Нос крючком и седина пучками из-под шляпы. И бородавки, конечно. Дюжина бородавок — на носу, на подбородке и…»

— Малфой! — на этот раз Панси припечатала ладонь к полыхающей заднице так, что Драко взвыл в голос.

Панси затрясла рукой в воздухе — отбила неслабо. Драко откатился на бок, прикрылся подушкой.

— Старая карга? — прищурившись, уточнила Панси. — Бородавки?..

— А нечего подслушивать! — Драко показал ей язык. — Да ещё так топорно. Меня окклюменции знаешь кто учил?

— Ну и нечего было дёргаться и носом шмыгать! Откуда я знаю, больно тебе или в кайф, бедный мальчик!

Драко скривился. Перепалка внезапно перестала быть шуточной.

— Как будто тебе не наплевать, больно мне или нет.

— Да с чего ты это взял?

— Ты вышла замуж за моего отца.

— А ты… Ты и не предлагал мне выйти за тебя!

Замолчали оба разом. И так уже достаточно наговорили друг другу. Больше, чем за все предыдущие годы.

Драко болезненно щурился. Панси поглаживала ушибленную ладонь. Молчание всё тянулось и тянулось, и чем дольше, тем меньше у них оставалось шансов что-то исправить, загладить. Завтра Люциус вернётся из Франции, тогда точно станет не до объяснений. Больше никогда уже не будет так светло и легко, как прежде. Не будет солнечных зайчиков на потолке. Будет лишь неловкое молчание и отведённые при встрече глаза.

Она так живо представила это себе, что в спальне будто резко похолодало. Панси словно наяву увидела, как оконные стёкла и даже зеркало на туалетном столике затянуло белой пеленой инея...

Драко наконец поднял на Панси взгляд печальной панды, и она строго отметила:

— Тушь размазал.

— Простите, мэм, — машинально отозвался он.

— Я не разрешала тебе плакать. Испортил такую хорошенькую мордашку.

Драко молчал, виновато моргал и сопел покрасневшим носом.

— Что с тобой поделаешь, — вздохнула Панси. — Иди сюда, поправлю тебе макияж.


End file.
